


Touch Me and You'll Never Be Alone

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Ready For It [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Michean, Con Artist!Nick, M/M, Mentioned Balthazar/Crowley, Mentioned Gabriel/Kali - Freeform, Mentioned Nick/OMC, Mentioned Sadreel, Murderer!Lucifer, Possessiveness, Prior Abusive Relationship Mention, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Running is how Lucifer and Nicholas Milton live their life.





	Touch Me and You'll Never Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> So I got inspired to write this because of Taylor Swift’s new song “Ready For It” and I got major, MAJOR Nickifer feels. Fic Title from the Bridge of that song

The Milton twins were not ones to be trifled with. Lucifer and Nicholas Milton were criminals, almost bad to the bone, disappointing the community, who had high standards for the sons of prolific author Chuck Milton. 

Michael Milton kept those high standards, which no one was surprised with. Michael was now working for the DA’s office as a junior assistant district attorney, and he loved it. He was married to Dean Winchester, a classic car restoration specialist who understood his husband’s long hours. 

Lucifer and Nicholas did not fulfill those standards. The twins were identical, down to specific moles. The only differences between the two of them were their eyes. Lucifer’s eyes were icier, colder, the blue one sees on a cold winter’s day. Nicholas’ were a blue-grey, more like the sea during the storm. Neither of them had lovers, spouses, nothing like that- they were seeing each other Biblically, which shocked the neighborhood when they found out. 

Their younger brothers all had varying degrees of success, although little Samandriel was only sixteen and Castiel was about to turn eighteen. Gabriel had run off shortly after Lucifer and Nicholas left the house, changed his name, and became a prolific porn star. He was dating Kali, a fellow porn star and an absolute goddess in her own right on the silver screen. Balthazar had gone the route of learning how to be a trophy husband and was engaged to Fergus Crowley, a wealthy publishing agent, who was smitten with Balthazar and showered him with affection and gifts. Gadreel was a prison guard at the federal prison, not liking the posh lifestyle he had grown up in and wanting to work with his hands. He was seeing Sam Winchester, Dean Milton’s younger brother who is also a prison guard while he worked on his JD. Castiel had aspirations of becoming a librarian, while little Samandriel was thinking of becoming a nurse. 

If one were to look at the criminal lives of Lucifer and Nicholas Milton, then the high standards of how the twins worked and committed crime and lived were more than high enough to ‘keep’ their status, if one was approving of crime. Lucifer, the older twin, was a murderer. Papers liked to call him a serial killer, but Lucifer insisted that he is a ‘spree killer’. His methods varied, his victims varied, but the motive for killing them typically remained the same: to protect Nicholas. To cover up his brother’s tracks, to hold onto his lover’s love, to help his twin escape.  

Nicholas, by contrast, was a con artist and thief. To call Nicholas a ‘thief’ almost doesn’t seem enough. Nicholas would place personal ads in the papers and on Craigslist, seemingly enter into a relationship with them and con them out of thousands of dollars, cars, even houses, before leaving them without a trace as to who he was or where he came from. Sometimes, if a target of Nicholas’ faux affections came after him, then Lucifer would kill them. Sometimes, it would be a game of The Badger Game, where Nicholas would lure their target to the hotel room and start to get down and dirty before Lucifer would burst in and demand their money, jewelry, any valuables they had on their persons. 

No matter what, if the Milton twins were to get caught, the only one with enough concrete evidence for trials and convictions would be Lucifer. Nicholas covered up his tracks way too well and besides, no one would dare come forward and admit that Nicholas had conned them out of their money. 

A regular Bonnie and Clyde, that was Lucifer and Nicholas. Lovers, brothers, and criminals. 

 

“Did you see his face?” Nicholas purred, gasping as Lucifer’s teeth scraped along his throat. His legs squeezed his brother’s waist. 

“Oh, I did,” Lucifer groaned, rocking up into his brother. “And I saw yours. You looked like you were about ready to suck me off in the middle of the crime scene.” 

“I was,” Nicholas moaned, clinging to his brother’s back and scratching it, red trails appearing on Lucifer’s pale skin. “I was so hard, watching you slash his throat.” 

Lucifer grunted, thrusting harder up into his brother. “He shouldn’t have pursued you,” he murmured. “Did you sleep with him?” 

“It’s part of the game, Luc,” Nicholas moaned.

Lucifer snarled, possessiveness clawing its way up in the sound and he bit down on Nicholas’ shoulder hard. 

Nicholas cried out, one hand grabbing his twin’s hair and pulling. He clenched down on Lucifer’s cock, deep inside of him. “You’re the best, Luc,” he whispered. “I’m yours, now and forever and in the hereafter.” 

Lucifer’s response was a vicious suck to the bite and Nicholas whimpered. 

“Nowhere as good as you,” he moaned, rocking down on his brother’s cock. “Didn’t know how to rim me the way I like it. Didn’t like the idea of choking me until I came close to passing out. Didn’t want to tie me to the headboard and fucked me until I passed out covered in cum. Wasn’t you, Luc.” 

“You’re  _ mine, _ ” Lucifer snarled into Nicholas’ skin. “ _ Mon Nicholas. _ ” 

“Yes, yours,” Nicholas moaned, arching his back. “I belong to you, no matter who I sleep with.” 

“Gonna get that tatted onto your ass,” Lucifer groaned, fucking his brother against the door of the closet harder. 

Nicholas reached for his brother’s hand, interlocking their fingers. Silver flashed in the low light of the room. “The ring is your brand upon me,” he moaned. “Utterly devoted to you.” 

“I know,” Lucifer moaned, squeezing Nicholas’ hand tighter. “My other half.” 

Nicholas whimpered as he neared his peak. “Luc. . . I’m. . .” 

“Cum for me, Nick,” Lucifer whispered softly. “Cum for me. Paint me.” 

Nicholas came with a cry, squeezing Lucifer’s hand tightly as he came all over their stomachs, shuddering in Lucifer’s embrace. 

Lucifer thrusted a couple more times before stilling, filling his brother up while he found the familiar lips of his lover and kissed him softly. 

“I love you, Nick,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too, Luc,” Nicholas whispered back, smiling against Lucifer’s lips. He squeezed their hands. “Now how about we get cleaned up and get the hell out of dodge?” 

“I can agree to that,” Lucifer murmured. 

 

The one time that the authorities captured Lucifer, Nicholas managed to get him free. Apparently, Nicholas’ con artist skills aren’t just for conning wealthy men out of their money. 

While Lucifer sat in a solitary cell, wearing blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and a light brown leather jacket, Nicholas had slid into the police station in disguise and managed to charm his way into sucking off the solitary desk officer and slipping the cell keys out of the man’s pants and into his own pocket, before asking to use the restroom. The restroom was right across from where Lucifer’s cell was, and Nicholas slipped the key into his twin’s cell and Lucifer escaped out the window in the women’s bathroom. Nicholas cleaned up, used the restroom, and left the keys on the bathroom sink before leaving with a flirtatious wink and driving off with his brother hiding in the trunk of the car. 

 

Chuck Milton had passed away, shortly after his wife Naomi, and neither of the twins showed up to their parents’ funerals. They did send their condolences to their brothers, postmarked from different cities and written by different brothers so the authorities would think they split up. No one in the family believed that. 

“They’ve always been inseparable,” Michael sighed as he took a sip from his glass of wine. “Always.” 

“Is it because they’re fuckin’ each other?” Dean questioned, kissing his husband’s cheek. 

“It goes deeper than their incestuous bond,” Michael said, running a hand through his hair and kissing Dean’s cheek back. “Ever since they were children, Lucifer was fiercely protective of Nicholas. And Nicholas idolized Lucifer, and would do anything for him.” 

“How did they end up in a fuckin’ Bonnie and Clyde love story?” Dean asked, slipping onto his husband’s lap. 

Michael sighed. “Nicholas got into an abusive relationship,” he admitted. “Lucifer and Nicholas were taking a break from each other, their senior year of college. Between studying the MCAT for Nicholas, and Lucifer actually working part time, they wanted to see if they were actually ‘meant to be’. And Nicholas was a bit. . . naive. He’s charming, he can get you to do anything, he was a made con artist and he knows how to lie, especially for Lucifer. But he was naive, and he believed in the best of people.” 

Dean frowned and nodded. “I can get that. Sammy had his own abusive relationship in high school. Nearly killed the bitch.” 

“Well, when Lucifer found out, he was livid. We all were,” Michael agreed. “It was like finding out if Castiel or Samandriel were in an abusive relationship, in a way. And Lucifer. . . jumped off the deep end.” 

“And he murdered the bastard?” Dean surmised. 

Michael nodded. “And Nicholas was able to hack into the man’s bank account, transfer all the funds to his own bank account, stole a car, and that was the last time we all even saw Nicholas and Lucifer.” 

“So they help each other stay out of prison,” Dean said. 

Michael nodded. “Lucifer would’ve been caught by now had it not been for Nicholas. Nicholas is a bit cooler headed, a bit calmer.” 

“I assume they’re still fucking?” Dean asked. 

Michael nodded, sighing. “My only solace is knowing that I would be able to recuse myself as prosecutor if Lucifer and Nicholas’ cases cross my path.” 

“Ethical wall?” Dean hazarded. 

Michael beamed. “Someone listened,” he teased. 

Dean kissed his husband. “I wanted to,” he joked. 

Michael smiled and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Everything will work out for Nicholas and Lucifer. I have faith.” 

 

“Nick?” Lucifer called from the bathroom of their latest hotel. “Where’s my shampoo?” 

“In the shower, Luc,” Nicholas said, coming into the bathroom wearing only a pair of stockings and garters in pale blue. He leaned against the doorframe and whistled at his brother getting undressed. “Also we use the same shampoo, asshat.” 

“Shut up, twat,” Lucifer grumbled. 

“You’re jealous,” Nicholas guessed. 

“You know I love it when you wear stockings and garters and things like that,” Lucifer pouted, looking at his twin. “Those bring out your eyes.” 

“They’re one of my favorites for that.” Nicholas walked over and kissed his twin deeply. “I’ll always come home to you, Luc. You’re the only man I want. You’re the only man I  _ need. _ ” 

Lucifer smiled, cupping his lover’s face. “You promise?” 

Nicholas smiled and leaned into Lucifer’s touch. “Jordan taught me you’re the only one I need,” he murmured. “And you taught me you’ll always be here for me.” 

“That’s right, and I’ll kill anyone who tries to harm you,” Lucifer murmured. “I just wish it didn’t come to this.” 

“I like our life on the run,” Nicholas smiled. “It’s fun, it’s exciting, and it’s dangerous. Everything we loved.” 

“You’re such a crook,” Lucifer teased. “And I love you for it.” 

“And I love you,” Nicholas hummed. “Now, shower up, make sure that you’re all squeaky clean. I need to go play boyfriend to some rich man to make us some good money.” 

“Mmmm,” Lucifer purred, running his hands down Nicholas’ sides and to his ass, squeezing it. “Make us some money using my dick.” 

Nicholas laughed, fluttering pale lashes. “Should I wear the choker tonight?” he asked innocently. 

“Please.” Lucifer grinned darkly. “Just as a reminder of who you belong to, and to remind you not to leave me alone.” 

Nicholas laughed. “You’ll never be alone, Luc.”

 

“Another murder?” Nicholas hissed. 

“He grabbed your ass after you dumped him, and you were struggling,” Lucifer hissed back as they packed hurriedly. Blood splattered his face. 

Nicholas sighed. “Fair. Okay, clean your face and let’s get out of here. Fire escape.” 

“The  _ fire escape? _ ” Lucifer hissed. 

“That is why I got a corner room, Lucifer!” Nicholas barked. “Down the fire escape like a whore after a client.” 

“You’re the whore,” Lucifer grunted. 

“Excuse your mouth,” Nicholas snarked. “Go. I got this.” 

Lucifer washed his face off and kissed Nicholas. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, now  _ scram. _ ” Nicholas watched his brother go before running over to the window, looking to see how much of a drop he’ll have. 

The police will be here soon, and he knew that he wouldn’t get to the fire escape in time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
